


Father's Day

by Capsicle2013



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Tony never cared about Father's Day. It was difficult to celebrate a holiday that was all about fathers when his whole life he felt like he never had one. This year proves to be different when Steve surprises him. Maybe Father's Day wasn't so bad.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 277





	Father's Day

It wasn’t that Tony hated Father’s Day, if anything, it was just another holiday to him; something he could ignore. It wasn’t one he got excited about; not like Christmas or New Years. He couldn’t remember a time when he enjoyed the holiday. Even when he was younger, he struggled to find sense of the day. How could he celebrate a holiday all about fathers when he felt like he never had one?

Blaming his own father for his lack of spirit seemed like a poor choice, but it was the honest truth. His father was distant and cold toward him; not once did he ever tell Tony that he loved him or even liked him. So of course Tony couldn’t give a fuck about the holiday.

There was no point in it, especially now that he didn’t even have a father anymore. Howard’s death had been difficult, but it didn’t affect him as much as losing his mother. That hit him harder.

But this wasn’t about her, it was about his father. And now, on this day, he’s reminded of him.

Tony doesn’t bother hiding his true feelings about it either. When he wakes up, it’s the first thing he thinks about and he knows it will be like this until the clock strikes midnight and a new day starts. He knows being bitter about it wasn’t doing any good, but he’s been like this for years and probably going to be until the very end.

It’s annoying to find his husband in a completely different attitude. Steve, as usual, is up before the sun and just coming back from his morning run. Even with messy hair and a layer of sweat covering his skin he still looks amazing. There’s a certain glow about him that Tony can’t help but notice.

Tony knows he doesn’t even come close. He stayed up late during the night in his lab, hoping the tinkering would distract him from the day that would eventually come. It didn’t.

“Hey,” Steve greets, shooting Tony one of his perfect smiles when he notices him enter the room. “Did I wake you?”

Tony shakes his head and moves toward the coffee pot, grateful that Steve had already set it up and brewed a fresh pot. He pulls out two mugs from the cupboard, pouring one for himself and moving on to pour one for Steve, only to stop mid-pour when Steve rejects the beverage.

“I’m good, thanks. I should probably limit my caffeine intake anyway. Too much isn’t good right now.”

Tony raises a questioning brow, but doesn’t bothering asking any questions. He puts the now dirty mug in the sink and turns back to his own untouched one, bringing it up to his lips and inhaling the comforting scent.

“What are your plans for today?” Steve asks, moving past Tony to get to the fridge, opening it up and pulling out a water bottle. He chugs half of it before speaking again, “Do you want to do something?”

“I’m busy. I got stuff to finish,” Tony says and he takes a sip from his mug. He doesn’t miss the way a shadow falls over Steve’s face.

“You were down there all night; you came to bed late.”

“Yeah, well I got a lot on my mind.”

Steve sighs and leans against the counter. “I know today bothers you. But, Tony-”

“Stop. If you’re gonna tell me I need to get over it or whatever, then I don’t want to hear it,” Tony snaps. He doesn’t care if his tone is harsh. What gave Steve the right to be so happy-go-lucky on today of all days?

Steve’s jaw clenches, as does the hand wrapped around the water bottle, the contents squeezing out and creating small puddles on the floor. Now they were going to fight. Just what Tony needed.

“I’m just trying to help you,” Steve says. There’s a calmness to his tone, but Tony knows him well enough that it’s a struggle to keep it there. Sooner or later, he was going to fight back.

“Help me? Dammit, Steve I don’t need help! I just don’t care about today!”

“I know and I understand that-”

Tony scoffs. “No, you don’t.”

“You’re not the only one who didn’t have a father, Tony. This day isn’t easy for me, either. But I still live through it.”

“Yeah, well, that’s you so…”

“Every damn year you do this!” And there it was; Steve finally lost his composure.

“Yep. Probably do it next year, too.”

“Oh my God. Why? Why can’t you be happy just once?”

“You want happy? Talk to me again tomorrow.”

“I’m talking to you now. I thought this year would be different…”

“I hate to break it to you, but it’s not.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Forget it.”

He doesn’t stick around after that, not that Tony was expecting him to. The door to his office slams loudly and Tony sighs. Now he made the day even worse.

Tony decides to give Steve some time to cool off before approaching him, and he follows through with his original plans for the day. Being in his lab should bring him some kind of solace, but it does the exact opposite. The tinkering and building do little to distract him from his fight with Steve and the stupid holiday that started it.

Scratch that. Tony was the one to blame. He was the one who let the holiday get the best of him, and now Steve was suffering because of it. He knew he could be difficult and loving him wasn’t always easy, but Steve found a way to forget all of that and love him with everything he had.

“I’m an asshole,” Tony mutters to himself, throwing his wrench down on his workbench with a huff. He leans back in his chair, scrubbing a hand over his face, not caring if he’s transferring the grease from his hand to his cheek. “Hey, J?” Tony addresses his A.I. “What is my wonderful husband up to? Still pouting?”

“No, Sir,” JARVIS replies. “Captain Rogers is no longer upset about your childish behavior.”

Tony scoffs. “Are those your words or his?”

“His, obviously, though I must say I agree with him, Sir.”

“Of course you do,” Tony says with a roll of his eyes. He lets out a sigh. “I guess I was being a jerk, huh?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” JARVIS retorts.

“Not really.” Tony pushes himself away from the bench and rises to his feet. “I guess I better make it up to him. Don’t tell him I’m coming. I want to surprise him.”

“Of course. He wants to surprise you as well.”

Tony furrows his brows, not completely comprehending what JARVIS means, but decides not to question him about it.

Steve is still hiding away in his office when Tony returns to their apartment. The door isn’t shut fully and Tony lingers by the door a little longer, contemplating how he’s going to fix his screw up this time. He gently pushes the door open the rest of the way, and quietly makes his way toward his husband. Steve is sitting at his desk, his back turned. Tony comes up behind him, reaching out to place both hands over his shoulders.

“I was wondering when you’d come in,” Steve says.

Tony sighs and rubs Steve’s shoulders. “I can never sneak up on you, huh?”

Steve chuckles softly and turns in his chair to face Tony. “Not really. How’s the lab?”

Tony huffs. “Boring. Couldn’t stop thinking about you and how much of an asshole I was. Any chance of you forgiving me? JARVIS said you weren’t mad anymore but…”

Steve smiles. “I forgive you,” he says, and he takes Tony’s hand. “I’m sorry, too. I know today is difficult for you. I guess I thought it would be different this year.”

“I wish it was. Believe me I wish I wasn’t so bitter about it. I just...God, it’s hard you know? All I think about is him and how-even when I was kid today never really mattered to him so I guess...I guess it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Maybe one day it will?”

Tony scoffs. “I don’t think so, honey. I’ll just learn to let it go. Not let it bother me so much.”

“What if this day doesn’t remind you of your father?”

“Steve, I just said-”

Tony watches with curious eyes as Steve turns around and opens his desk drawer, pulling something out and spinning back around to give it to Tony. It’s a white envelope with his name scribbled along the front of it.

“What’s this?” Tony asks, carefully taking the envelope and peering up at his husband with a frown.

“It’s a card,” Steve says, his lips curving onto a smile.

“Oh Jesus. This better not be what I think it is.”

Tony tears into the envelope and pulls out the card that’s inside. He sighs loudly at the words written along the front: _Happy Father’s Day._

“Steve,” Tony sighs again. “Is this a joke? I’m not even a father-”

“Open it.”

Tony does as he’s told. Something is tucked inside and he stretches his fingers around it, removing it from the card to get a better look. It’s a black and gray picture with a small blob in the center. Tony gasps when he realizes what it is.

“Steve? Is this a...are you...am I?” Tony stumbles over his words, his ability to speak lost due to shock.

Steve smiles. “Yeah. Happy Father’s Day, Tony.”

“Oh my God!” Tony stumbles backwards and Steve jumps out of his seat to steady him. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” Tony assures, though he’s far from it.

“Are you? Tony, you don’t look so good.” Steve’s face is etched with worry. He helps him into the chair he was occupying a few minutes earlier. “Hey, Tony? Tones!”

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Tony breathes out, unaware of the fact that he had zoned out for a moment and worried his husband even more. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just...wow...a baby...we’re having a baby.”

“Yeah.” Steve is still frowning. He keeps one hand on Tony’s shoulder, gently rubbing the area to help calm him down. “Is that okay? I knows it’s unex-”

“I’m gonna be a dad!” Tony wraps his arms around Steve, and rests his head against Steve’s middle. “We’re having a baby.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles down at him and runs his fingers through Tony’s hair. “You’re going to be a wonderful father.”

“Yeah? You don’t think I’ll…” Tony trails off, forcing back the sob that builds in his chest.

“No. You’re not your father, Tony. You could never be like him.”

Tony places his head back over the spot where their child was growing, a smile forming over his face at the thought of the little life he was blessed with.

For years, Father’s Day was just another day he tried to ignore; a day he wanted no part of. Now, he couldn’t wait for the next one to come. He would have a son or a daughter to celebrate it with.

“Thank you, Steve. Thank you.”

“Happy Father’s Day, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was similar to the one I did for Christmas, but the idea came to me during Mother's Day and I had to write it for today lol. I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
